


Feathers of Life

by kotorri_chan



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, rivaere - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eren - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Multi, School, alternative universe, ereri, fan fiction, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, schoolboy, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotorri_chan/pseuds/kotorri_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Shingeki no Kyojin</p>
<p>Years after his mother passed away, Eren lives with his father and goes to school.<br/>On one day he finds a note, saying his father's gone away without him.<br/>He feels betrayed and helpless; almost drowning as a dark voice pulls him out of his depression.<br/>But those sharp grey eyes guide him into a forbidden world full of secrets but it also carries a great love within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> It's Kotorri-chan from http://kotorri-chan.tumblr.com/ or http://flowerxmeadow.tumblr.com/ !  
> This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy it and look forward to continue this story :)  
> If you have any wishes, feel free to contact me over my tumblr (link above) and my instagram @lorya.solin
> 
> Love love love, Kotorri <3

“Eren”  
His head was aching.  
“Eren Jaeger!”  
Thinking about last night was even more painful.  
His eyes were red and swollen while he was fighting with his tears.  
Armin poked him with his elbow. Eren was wincing and look to Armin and noticed that his world history teacher was standing right before him, obviously annoyed by him.  
“Just as I said earlier”, he continued, “I’ll leave next week and will be replaced by…”  
But Eren was already spacing out again.  
It wasn’t important.  
After the bell rang Mikasa got off her seat next to Jean, she headed for Eren and Armin, he and she were already making eye contact.  
Mikasa laid her hand on Eren’s shoulder and got a seat right next to him.  
She didn’t say anything yet but when she saw Eren suffering her heart was aching and her breath faltered.  
“Eren…don’t you wanna go home?”  
Armin nodded. “There’s no point in you staying here if you don’t feel well.” he added.  
Eren was hiking his shoulders for an answer.  
He felt the tears in his eyes again.  
“Ohh...is little Eren crying?” Jean was smirking dirty with an overbearing undertone in his voice.  
Mikasa’s facial features hardened but before she could say something in response, Eren suddenly stood up and clenched his hand to fists. Armin and Mikasa got up, but Eren was already in front of Jean and aggressively seized his collar.  
“If you don’t have any savvy just shut the fuck up, Kirschtein!” he yelled.  
Jeans hands were in the air, making apologetically moves.  
“Calm down, Jaeger! That was only a joke!”  
Eren was pushing him against the wall in their classroom. Every second he just got angrier and angrier.  
“Shove it up your ass, horse face.” “Eren!” Mikasa yelled and held his fist, which was still on Jeans collar. She knew that he was forgetting everything but his anger about himself but she didn’t want him to get into trouble because of Jeans non-existent delicacy of feeling.  
“Let me go!” Jean said loud as Eren suddenly let go off his collar.  
After getting his back, Eren got out of class and disappeared.  
For a short moment, all students were looking afraid at one another until Marco, a brown-haired freckled boy and Jean’s best friend was going to him and asked if everything would be alright.  
Jean smoothed down his collar as if nothing happened before; as if he didn’t look like a whimpering dog.

When Eren left school on this grey day, he leaned against a wall and put his forehead in his hands.  
“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!”  
He tried to control his breath and decided to buy alcohol.  
At the local supermarket he was eyeballed by the cashier but he quickly showed him his ID and went to a park nearby his flat.  
Eren sat down on a bench, opened the fastening and took a huge hit.  
His throat was burning but it felt so good, knowing he would ease the pain with every slug; ease the painful memory out of his head.  
“Oi, kid.” said a dark voice. Eren looked up right into sharp grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren at a bar.  
> Eren tells Levi what happended to him and his family, when Levi gets really close to Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! It's chapter 2!  
> I will try to write as fast as I can and it's a huge relief that it's weekend right now.  
> So if there's no new chapter in 3/4 days within a week, don't think I forgot about you :O  
> It's just that there are several classtests to write.  
> But stay tuned :3

“I’m not a kid!” said Eren, almost babbling.  
The man had no expression in his face which was kind of weird but his bored eyes were staring at him. He grabbed Eren’s bottle of gin and eyeballed it. His furrowed eyebrows were rising a bit; it was the first expression he could see on the man’s face.  
“Than don’t fucking act like one.”  
Eren was glaring at the man and wanted to get his bottle back but he was too weak in comparison to the surprisingly short but well-built guy.  
“Oi, that’s mine now.” The man said.  
Erens cheeks were getting hot. “NO! I bought them with MY money! It belongs to me!” he yelled.  
”Stop yelling, you piece of crap. Are you even old enough to buy this?” Eren blushed. “I’m eighteen! I’m legally an adult now. I can buy whatever I want and do whatever I want.” The man’s expression was emotionless again but somehow he didn’t want to leave Eren.  
”Let’s see.” The guy said, opening the bottle and taking a sip.  
“What’s that supposed to be?” he asked. “This tastes like shit. Come on, let’s go.” The guy stood up and waited for Eren to come with him. “Where are we going to?” Eren asked insecure. “To a bar not far from here. Don’t be afraid. It’s not like I’m going to rape you or something.”  
The grinning of him left Eren even more insecure than he was before but he was already too drunk and too desperate to remain all by himself so he stood up and followed the black-haired guy to his car.  
It was a polished, black BMW. Eren didn’t know which series it was from but even its looks made him feel uncomfortable, even though his father was…  
Again he felt the nausea in his stomach; not that he was going to vomit but all his limbs were shaking which was noticed by the black-haired guy. “Are you cold?” he asked unlocking his car. “No…it’s just…no.” Eren said and looked in another direction.  
When he got in and the car started he could feel its smooth acceleration which was no surprise for a car like that.  
On their way to the implied bar not a single word was said but it was fine the way it was. Maybe this guy felt that Eren wasn’t feeling well.  
When they got to the bar Eren got tired from being quiet and drown in his thoughts but the guy directed him a seat and went to the counter. He got back with two big beer mugs.  
He was pushing a mug over to Eren and got a sip of him.  
“So, kiddo. What’s the matter? Why is a surpringly sweet boy like you sitting on a bench and drinking absolutely fucking disgusting gin?”  
Eren looked a long time at his beer before he said something.  
”No that I’m interested in the story of your life…” the black haired guy added.  
Eren took a sip and made a disgusted face. The guy was sneering. But it wasn’t a cheerful sneer. It was something calmer and more controlled but somehow this smirk made Eren ease. He smiled a bit and even though he couldn’t see it, the black-haired man was blushing a bit.  
“It’s a long story. Are you sure you don’t want to know the story of my life? It’s a really pathetic, maybe amusing story just for you to know.”  
The sharp grey eyes banned Eren and he took this as a confirmation.  
”My mom is dead for like eight years now.” Eren began. “And even after all these years, I don’t know why she passed away. Nobody told me anything. I’ve always been the poor, pitiful boy in the eyes of everybody. But they thought my dad would keep me safe. And he did. But I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” Eren stopped for a short time to take another sip from his mug. “My dad and me… - we never really got along well. My mom was always on my side and helped me out when my dad was trying to push me farer than I could imagine because he thought my potential was too big to let it waste. But I didn’t feel like this. Mom felt like this too. But after she’d gone, my dad ignored me. I expected that he’d push me to my limits but he wasn’t even talking to me. When I was in school, he was at home. And when I was at home, he was working. We barely saw each other but knowing that he was the only person left I could depend on…helped me a lot through this time.”  
Eren took a glance at the bar; the atmosphere calm; a warm orangy light came down.  
It has gotten fuller since they came here, but it wasn’t noisy at all.  
“Yesterday I found a note, saying he was gone. And that he won’t come back. He left me alone because he hates me.” Eren’s voice went out to a whisper.  
His turquoise eyes were shiny; tears almost running down his blushed cheeks.  
The guy made wide eyes; an expression of unexpected pity.  
“What’s your name, kiddo?”  
“My name’s Eren Jaeger. And yours?”  
“Rivaille. Levi Rivaille.”  
Levi.  
There was a jeans brand with the same name, Eren thought.  
Levi stood up and sat down next to Eren which made Eren nervous. Levi was a short man, but he was handsome and really well-built. What he’d look like beneath his white shirt…  
Eren flushed at the thought of seeing Levi naked.  
His cheeks were burning and Levi was observing every single movement he made.  
”Why are you getting red, Eren? Are you nervous?” Levi said seductive while he was easing his collar a bit so Eren could see a bit of his trained white chest.  
His breath was faltering by the view he got of Levi.  
”You’re a cute little brat, aren’t you?” Levi whispered, getting near to Eren.  
Eren didn’t move; he was paralyzed and but at the same time he couldn’t control his muscles from shaking.  
“Are you an impatient brat?” Levi asked and Eren already felt his warm breath on this face.  
Slowly Eren closed his eyes, while Levi was bending over…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Levi's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo it took a bit longer to write chapter 3 because I've got class tests in front of me. BUT it's here now.  
> I hope you enjoy it n.n

When Eren woke up, his head was aching; a dumb pain every time he tried to open his eyes.  
Slowly he rose up and asked himself where he was. The plain white blanket was soft and neat; he was in an almost sterile room with vivid light surrounding him.  
The room was tidy and the big bed was only used by him. Eren stood up, went straight up the door, passing the elegant dark brown parquet when he realized that he only wore boxer shorts and a shirt which wasn’t even his.  
Almost panicking, he tried to find his clothes but he couldn’t find it.  
“Oi, what’s going on?” said a dark voice. He knew this voice.  
“Why are you here?” The man’s face was a bit amused. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you but that’s my flat.” he responded in a cool tone.  
”It’s cute when you get embarrassed, Eren.” he said. Eren blushed and looked away.  
”Well…why am I here? And did we…?” he panicked even more than before.  
“I would suggest you change and we’ll talk about it after breakfast? But please go and shower before…” “I don’t want to sh-“ “You are going to shower. There’s no discussion.”  
Eren didn’t respond to that. After the man brought his clothes, which were surprisingly fresh and clean, he took a shower in a bright and big bathroom. The tiles on the floor and on the walls were sanitized very closely and neatly. There was no single lime trickle and everything was shiny so that Eren feared he could stain everything by just taking a decent shower.  
What was his name again? And why am I here? Did we have Sex? Eren felt like he was going to die after the shower so he took very long, trying to get everything together and calm down.  
I’ll just go out of the shower, say thanks and go away…but I don’t know where I am. What did I do?  
He blushed again because he couldn’t stop thinking about the man’s amused face when Eren was confused. What did they do this night?  
He was getting dressed when a fresh coffee scent reached his nose. A bit nervous, Eren got out off the bathroom and laid the towel he got onto a chair.  
“You look better now.” The man said.  
“Thanks…”  
Ravi…Revi…Ravioli? His name was Ravioli?  
“You forgot my name, did you?”  
Eren looked at his feet and tried to elude this conversation. “It’s Levi Rivaille you piece of shit. Got that?”  
Eren nodded. “I’m – I’m sorry I just…forgot it.”  
Levi didn’t say anything- just pouring coffee into a mug. “Milk and sugar? Or black?”  
”Milk and sugar. – Please.”  
Being polite wasn’t one of Eren’s strengths but he tried.  
“Sit down, Eren.” Levi said and nodded to a place opposite him.  
Eren sat down on that chair which was surprisingly comfy for a wooden, dark brown chair.  
As if nothing happened or no one was in his room, Levi took multiple sips from his mug and was really calm but Eren was confused and irritated. It wasn’t normal to sit with a stranger in his kitchen and drink coffee if nothing happened, was it?  
“So…could you please tell me why I am here? And how it got here?”  
Levi placed his mug onto the table, looking Eren straight in the eyes. “You don’t remember anything, right?” Eren nodded.  
“After you got drunk on a bench I decided to take you to a bar. And we drank some beer and conversed. You said you didn’t want to go home because…well you didn’t want to be on your own. So we got to my apartment.” Levi stopped and Eren waited for him to continue but he realized that Levi was already finished with his narration.  
“And after that?” Eren asked quiet.  
“You gotta speak up if you want me to hear you.”  
Eren cleared his throat. “Did something happen after we came to your apartment?”  
Levi grinned; a cheeky, one-sided smirk.  
“Please I gotta…”  
”Are you in a relationship?” Levi asked.  
“No I just-“  
“Are you afraid that you could’ve done gayish things with me?”  
Eren blushed. “No I – I just wanted to know if-“  
“Calm down, Eren. Nothing happened. Do you really think I’d indecently assault some kid I fetched up drunk on a bench? I guess not.”  
“You’re right, I’m sorry.”  
”No need to be sorry. I mean…If you weren’t drunk I don’t know if I didn’t try to get you into my bed.”  
You could clearly see the redness pulsing into Eren’s face. He wasn’t used to this directness and he didn’t know what to reply to this.  
“I – eh…”  
Silence. “Where are we here? In which part of the city?”  
“I can drive you around if you want, Eren. That’s not a big deal.”  
“No I just…Thanks.”  
“You know, I have some formalities to do. Would it be okay if I leave you alone for ten minutes? You can eat your breakfast and than I’ll drive you around.”  
“Sure…no problem.” Even though Eren didn’t really feel comfortable he thought that he couldn’t say no because it was Levi’s car and home.  
Levi went to the sink, washed his mug and dried it and got his phone out.  
After that, he disappeared.  
Drinking his coffee, Eren examined Levi’s apartment.  
It was a admirable huge and modern apartment; the color range went from white to black and dark wood with some green plants sticking out.  
The kitchen had black, massive marble plates which were almost sparkling. Eren wondered if Levi actually used his kitchen or if it just was a decorative attachment to let everything look spacious and noble.  
Thinking of that, Levi made breakfast for Eren and himself so he should’ve used his kitchen to do so. Eren watched out to the sink but nothing was in there. Maybe Levi washed his dishes immediately after use.  
When he got out of the kitchen, Eren was fascinated by the living room; a light place with modern and sharp proportions.  
The white couch stood in front of the smart TV; a black flat screen with no dust on it. The more Eren got to see, the more he marveled.  
Levi lived like a rich, noble businessman. Eren even thought that Levi could be some gangster or some accomplice of the mafia.  
Did he really live like this? Or did he actually even live in this apartment?  
Wherever Eren looked, he didn’t even see a lick of dust or dirt.  
Eren was curious what Levi’s study looked like and if he found some information about him so he went into a room right next to the bedroom and entered a sterile and tidy room.  
“Ok…that’s going to be easy.” Eren said to himself.  
“Are you finished with your room tour?” Levi asked behind Eren.  
Eren’s muscles got stiff and he felt like he got caught red-handed. “I wasn’t…”  
“Wanna go now?” Levi switched the topic. Eren was glaring at him; a bit incredulous of Levi’s reaction to his snoopery.  
“Yes let me just get my –“He couldn’t end his sentence, because Levi held a backpack in his hands and threw it into Eren’s arms.  
“Let’s go.” Levi seemed to be in a rush but Eren didn’t want to ask. So he followed him out the apartment, leaving admiration with it and got into Levi’s car.  
After a ten minute drive, Eren stood in front of the house and wanted to thank Levi but he gave him a card.  
“What-“  
“Keep it. If something’s wrong, don’t bother to call me, okay?”  
Eren looked into Levi’s eyes. The gray, cool tone was so unique; Eren never saw an eye color like that in his entire life.  
“Thanks.”  
Levi nodded and drove off. Eren could hear the smooth sound of his car, getting quieter each second. 

When Eren got into his house, he laid in his bed; hand on his forehead, trying to think about the last night. He was kind of sad that he didn’t remember anything.  
He blushed when he thought about Levi’s comment. "If you weren’t drunk I don’t know if I didn’t try to get you into my bed." It was like he didn’t even hesitate to say something like that.  
His pulse got heavier when he thought about Levi’s face; a distinctive and sharp form.  
The black hair; some wisps falling into his face and the strict yet dangerously outstanding pure face.  
While Eren was sunk in his thoughts, he didn’t notice his phone rang.  
He got off this bed and went into the kitchen; in comparison to Levi’s a small and rather domestic room with warm earth colors.  
Eren sighed and thought about the nights he was spending with his parents when he was a kid.  
It was a loud and lovely atmosphere with a native vide. He always felt welcomed and home when he entered his house.  
Now it was a cold and lone place where only his presence filled the room. Suddenly, he grabbed his arms and sunk onto the ground.  
“It’s all my fault…” he whispered.  
Tears leaving his turquoise eyes; a bitter and never-ending pain.  
He didn’t realize that someone got into his house; his view was blurred, but he could feel somebody embracing his body. His head rested on his shoulders when he perceived Mikasas smell.  
A faint but quite pregnant scent; a wooden and sweet one with a bit of fresh air.  
“I’m sorry, Mikasa…” Eren whispered in her ear.  
“It’s ok, Eren. I’m here. I won’t leave you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a bar -> Christa is getting hit on while Eren tries to protect her. + Levi is getting close to Eren again.  
> +FARLAN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. I just wrote some pages ^_^  
> It's weekend again and I'm trying to release chapter 5 as soon as possible (hopefully on Sunday)
> 
> Also, if you want to keep getting updated, check out my social media.  
> You can find me on:
> 
> tumblr: kotorri-chan.tumblr.com  
> instagram: @kotorri_chan
> 
> I post updates and too much anime on those...but nevermind!  
> Thank you for reading, I'm really proud c:
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Don't hesistate to write me! I (mostly) do NOT bite c:  
> So if you have any suggestions or ideas that I can integrate into the story, please let me know and leave a message :'>
> 
> Love, Kotorri ♥
> 
> P.S.: I hope you don't mind my grammar; I'm not a native english speaking girl :>

Waking up next to Mikasa was a good feeling; the embracement of someone who loved him deeply and honest.  
She laid on his chest, the black hair falling into her face while Eren watched over her.  
Sometimes he forgot that Mikasa was always at his side since they were kids.  
They were practically neighbors and her parents knew each other.  
When Carla Jaeger, Eren’s mom died in a car crash she almost cried as hard as Eren over the loss.  
Her breath was calm and regular; an innocent look to a dangerous woman, Eren thought.  
He knew that his whole class fancied her.  
Or they mostly fancied her look and her coldness because Mikasa was a really complex person.  
She seemed so calm and composed; a really introverted person with white skin and black shiny hair. Very feminine but almost sharp facial expressions.  
When it came to the people she loved, she was a real animal.  
For example, if Jean would’ve done something to Eren, she’d freak out and help him immediately which was no wonder; they grew up together and were like siblings.  
“Eren are you awake?” Mikasa asked whimpering; her eyes still closed.  
“Yes I am. But you can sleep longer if you want.”  
But as he knew Mikasa, she already got off his chest and rubbed her eyes; the sleep still laying in her eyes and her hair.  
“Mikasa…” Eren began. “Thank you.”  
Mikasa was fully awake now.  
She touched Eren’s cheek and hugged him tightly.  
“It’s ok. I love you, Eren. You’re special to me. You know that.”  
Yes, he knew that.  
Mikasa never hesitated to show her love which was always accidentally admitted as a romantic love but they knew better; they called each other brother and sister.  
“Wanna get some lunch?” Mikasa asked.  
They got up and got ready for the meal.  
It was a nice Saturday; the sky was clear but it was a fresh air and after they got a call from Armin, saying that they should come along to a club, they finally decided to go.  
When they arrived in front of the club, Eren already saw Armin and some friends.  
“Hey, Eren! Long time no see!” said Connie Springer, an old classmate from middle school.  
He and his girlfriend, Sasha Blouse were standing next to each other, holding hands and quietly smiling at each other.  
“How ya doing, Jaeger?” Sasha asked.  
Sasha was a nice girl. She went into Eren’s class at the school he attended.  
“Where’s your potato, Sasha?” Eren asked cheeky reminding her of the incident one year ago.  
Sasha blushed and looked to the ground. One year ago, she ate while class and the probably strictest teacher of their whole school caught her red-handed.  
She laughed at him, while you could already see his blue, pulsing veins on the forehead. But Sasha was too naïve to notice; she even tried to share her potato with him.  
He was looking at her like she was an alien; bewildered by her audacity.  
After that she had to go to the headmaster.  
“Is anyone else coming, too?” Eren asked, wanting to know if Jean and Marco would attend too.  
“Well…” Connie got nervous. “I think it might be possible if Jean is coming.”  
Eren nodded and his mood dropped again, but when he saw the angelic aura of Christa, everything was fine for a moment.  
When Eren met her and Ymir, her girlfriend, Christa reminded him of an angel.  
She had big blue, innocent eyes and blonde hair, which was floating smoothly down her shoulders.  
Christa smiled when she saw Eren.  
They were getting along and he liked her presence very much, because Christa was kind and indulgent, her looks lovely and calm.  
Other than her girlfriend Ymir, even though she was also a very nice girl. Ymir was a strong and independent woman.  
She had dark tanned skin and cheeky freckles all over her jowls and her nose, but her look was a bit frightening to those who didn’t know her; a strict and angular face with dangerous dark brown eyes.  
When she first met Eren, she was really stiff and seemed reluctant but that was just the first impression; after they got to know each other Eren got used to her and Ymir opened a bit when she noticed Eren was a good friend of Christa’s and now of hers.  
“Good to see you two! How ya doing?” Eren began the conversation.

They got into the club, which procedure was a bit stressful, because the bodyguards didn’t believe that Armin was mature.  
They even made fun of his “pretty girl face”. Which was kind of a compliment, was it?  
But Armin was upset and red all over his face of anger. “I may not look like I’m eighteen but I definitely do NOT look like a girl!”  
Everyone was smiling, because that happened quite a lot.  
Not even ten minutes after Mikasa entered the club, some guys were already eyeballing her.  
She seemed like a cold beauty; untouchable but worth fighting.  
Eren’s little group of friends let him forget what happened the past days.  
It was a huge relief to him that they didn’t act differently, even though he’d bet that Armin told them how he was feeling.  
Some random guy came along and hit on Mikasa, while she was trying to get out off the way.  
“You’re a very pretty lady! Mind if I ask for your phone number?”  
“Yes. I do mind.” She responded and got away.  
She smiled when she returned to Eren and laid her hand on his shoulder  
. “Please remind me of good reason why we always come here.”  
Mikasa asked and looked out for a guy next so a petite woman.  
“Wanna go to the bar and drink something?”  
“Let’s do this.”  
The group of seven people was heading over the bar and ordered multiple shots.  
The mood was on its peak, when everybody got half drunk.  
Christas eyes were shiny and she was speaking about so many things she’d never approach when she was sober because she was very reserved and shy.  
Ymir always smiled when her drunken girlfriend told a story and laid an arm on her waist.  
“Babe, make sure you don’t drink too much!” Ymir warned. She knew that Christa didn’t stand much alcohol.  
“Yeah, yeah, Ymir, cool down! I’m totally sober!” Christa yelled and got off her chair.  
“Let’s go and dance!”  
Eren, Sasha and Connie were joining her while the rest were still at the bar and talked.  
“It’s such a beautiful night!” Christa screamed and shook her head, the blonde wisps falling into her hair.  
Eren laughed and danced together with her, while Connie and Sasha were hitting on each other.  
Somehow he was thankful for this night.  
After dancing to some techno, Christa showed Eren her new moves; they were sexual and if he didn’t know that she was a precious friend to him and also in a relationship with Ymir he’d definitely hit on her.  
“Hey babe!” said some guy behind Christa.  
He touched her stomach and rubbed his abdomen against her butt.  
Christa looked desperately into Eren’s eyes.  
“Let me go!” she said loud. But the guy didn’t let her go.  
“Yo. She said you should leave her alone!” Eren stopped dancing and took some paces towards these two.  
When guy didn’t react, Eren got upset and clasped his wrist.  
“Let go off her.”  
“Don’t touch me, motherfucker!” the guy yelled and wrenched his wrist out of Eren’s grasp.  
Eren tried to stoop but it was already too late: The guy punched into Eren’s stomach.  
Eren faltered backwards while the guy was already setting for the next punch.  
“Didn’t you listen?” a foreign voice said.  
Eren looked up and saw a light brown, dark blondish head; his face full of anger.  
He held the fist of the guy who hit on Christa, while she was shocked and tried to get over the bar.  
“You fucking piece of shit! Don’t you dare to touch me again or I’ll –“  
“Or what?”  
Another head was joining the round.  
Eren’s eyes got bigger when he noticed the sharp and defined facial contours of none other than Levi.  
His grey eyes were looking cruel.  
“Or I’ll crush your damn short legs you bastard!”  
Levi smiled. “Watch your words, piece of shit.”  
Eren was really relieved that Levi appeared.  
He was trying to smile but he suddenly noticed a metallic taste in his mouth.  
“Fuck.” He said to himself.  
There was a bit blood, running down his labial angle.  
Levi’s attention fled over to Eren, who was trying to wipe away the blood.  
He reached out for Eren’s hand and waited for him to hold his hand.  
“Thank you.” Eren said.  
“Come with me.” Levi said in a strict voice.  
Eren tried to protest but Levi just dragged him to the forecourt of the club while the brown-haired guy and a short-haired girl came along.  
“Levi we’re going to report this guy to the bodyguards. Are you taking care of him?” He pointed at Eren.  
Levi nodded and opened the door. Eren noticed Levi’s polished car and went to a bench opposite from it.  
He sat down while Levi was rolling up the sleeves of the black shirt; then he got into his car and brought some handkerchiefs.  
“Thank you.” Eren said but Levi didn’t respond.  
It was quiet but you could still feel the bass of the beats.  
“Every time I see you, you’re doing something rash. Is this part of your normal life? Getting drunk and being defenseless?” Levi’s expression was cruel. Or at least it looked like it was.  
Eren put the hanky down to his lap and stared into the darkness.  
“He was insulting my mother.”  
“Oh, poor boy. I guess you’re old enough to handle this.” Levi mocked.  
“My mom’s dead.” Eren said bitterly.  
The amusement on Levi’s face went out.  
“Oh.” Was the only thing he said.  
“Funny thing is that you were really here when I needed your help.” Eren switched topics.  
“Yeah. The girl and the boy with me wanted to go out today. But it’s a neat surprise to see you.”  
Eren blushed and wiped off the last bit of blood in the corners of his mouth.  
“Does anything hurt?” Levi asked when he saw the painful expression on Eren’s face.  
“No everything’s alright.”  
”You’re not lying to me, are you?”  
“Of course I’m not- OUCH! What are you doing?!” His voice got loud.  
He felt the dumb pain again. “I asked if it hurt.”  
“YES! Yes it does, ok? And after your fucking punch it hurts more than before!”  
Levi bent down so that he could look into Eren’s eyes.  
“You have beautiful eyes, brat.” Levi said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Eren, calm down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.  
> School began and I'm super busy... -> I wrote 2 exams last week and I'm gonna write 2 more next week. So...keep your fingers crossed for me <3  
> But guys...I'm superduper excited! Cause you know...something's gonna be reveiled soon! >:'3  
> Also I'll try to write one or two chapters the next two weeks because I'll be on vacation! (Just for like 4 days, but I hope I can sweeten this 4 days for you!)
> 
> \+ if you want to be updated with my life etc please follow my  
> tumblr: http://kotorri-chan.tumblr.com/  
> and my  
> instagram: @kotorri_chan
> 
>  
> 
> In the end: please enjoy and if you have ideas or inspiration, please write me a message ♥
> 
> Greetings, Kotorri n.n
> 
> ___________________________________  
> Update:
> 
> it's in progress now, guys but honestly I'm totally stressed out at the moment and I try to relax a bit. So please be kind - I'll write as soon as I can.  
> Thank you for waiting <3 (16. October '14)

He could already smell his scent.  
Eren was about to say something, but he couldn’t answer to something like that.  
He was embarrassed and shy, the redness on his cheek were fading into a dark red color but when he saw into Levi’s eyes he forgot everything.  
He wasn’t even panicking anymore.  
When Levi’s hand stroked gently Eren’s hair, he got goose bumps and his breath flattened.  
There was so much tension in the air.  
Levi’s fingertips brushed along Eren’s cheeks; he continued to the jaw line and stopped at his chin.  
 _“Very beautiful eyes_ …” Levi repeated whispering. His fingers were pulling Eren’s chin closer to him and they were about to kiss when suddenly Farlan, Levi’s friend opened the door and Levi stood up, letting go off Eren’s chin. Farlan looked confused.  
“Did I…like interrupt you two or something?”  
“Of course not.” Levi replied and even if this was technically right, deep in Eren’s inner heart he felt caught in the act.  
“So what did they do about this piece of shit?”  
“Big bro, don’t be like that!” a girl with short hair asked.  
“Like what?”  
“Like that.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Guuuuuys. Can we stop this nonsense now? Eren is your name, right?” Farlan asked and looked into Eren’s eyes.  
Eren wasn’t really sure where to look at so he decided to look between Farlan’s eyes.  
His father told him that if you look at this spot, no one will know that you don’t look right into the eyes of someone.  
“Y-yes.” “The security took care of this guy and I guess some of your friends are looking for you so maybe you should…”  
Fuck.  
Eren totally forgot Mikasa and Armin.  
As he knew Mikasa, she’d be upset and worried about him because he always got caught into fights.  
It wasn’t like he was proud of that but he tried to defend the things he loved, no matter what.  
And Christa was a good friend of his; he didn’t want her to get hurt.  
“You’re right. I should go now!”  
Eren stood up and thought about how he should go away.  
Should he say something?  
Should he shake their hands?  
In the end, Eren just smiled insecure and left.  
“Whoa what was that Mr. Rivaille?” Farlan asked. “Do you know how old he is?”  
Levi looked Farlan right into the eyes.  
“Calm down. It was nothing.”  
“That didn’t look like it was nothing!”  
“Farlan, leave Levi alone! If he says that there was nothing between them, believe him; why should he lie?”  
Farlan sighed. “You’re right. Let’s go now. I’m not in the mood to drink anymore.”'  
  
“Eren!” Mikasas voice sounded worried. “Is everything fine? This guy came to us and said you were hurt!”  
Armin, Connie, Sasha and the rest of the group gathered around him; looking worried and shocked.  
“Eren, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want you to get hurt!” Christa cried and tried to wipe her tears away.  
She sobbed.  
Eren smiled and put his arms around her.  
“Shhh. Everything’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt!”  
“Oh wow. Jaeger’s always looking for trouble. Even in his free time!”  
A familiar voice with a sarcastic undertone.  
Jean.  
“What’s up with you? I’m wondering why they let a horse enter their club.”  
“Seriously, Jaeger? The horse thing is fucking old. Seems like you don’t have any better ideas, hm?”  
“Shut up, Jean.” Ymir said, holding the crying Christa in her arms.  
“Guys… I think I’m gonna go home. I’m tired.” Eren said.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Levi’s face.  
“Already? Shall I-“  
“No, it’s ok Mikasa. Enjoy the evening. Armin, make sure the group doesn’t drink too much, okay?”  
Armin nodded. “Are you sure you want to go alone?”  
“Yes. I’m taking the next bus.”  
“Hey Eren. I’m gonna take Christa home. If you want I can drop you by.”  
“Oh…ok. Thanks, Ymir.”  
“Let’s go then.”  
Mikasa and Armin hugged Eren, as he left together with Christa and Ymir.  
When they got into Ymir’s car it was freezing.  
The cold air filled their lungs and it took some time for the heater to get warm.  
On the highway, Christa fell asleep while Ymir and Eren didn’t say something.  
“Eren. Thank you for today.”  
It was a bit surprising that Ymir thanked Eren. But Eren appreciated it.  
”You know, she’s the only one I have left. I really love her. And I need her. If she gets hurt…I don’t know what I would do.”  
Even though they knew each other for quite a few time, it was the very first moment where Ymir let her guards fall down.  
Her strength was always a huge and massive wall.  
A kind of emotionless, cold veneer where she could comfort herself.  
“I know.” Was the only thing, Eren responded.  
At the end of the drive, in front of Eren’s house, he got off, glancing to Christa who was still sleeping and he whispered: “Thank you and good night.”  
Ymir nodded and drove off.  
When he got out his keys, he still thought about Levi.  
His jaw line was impressive.  
And his eyes…even though they were pervasive and cold they were also beautiful and special.  
“Do you think about me?” Eren thought.  
Suddenly he remembered that Levi gave him his phone number.  
Eren went upstairs and laid down on his bed.  
Levi’s card in his hand he tipped anxiously the number into his phone.  
“Shall I?”  
God. This beautiful man.  
Eren didn’t even know that you could find someone that attractive.  
“I’m gonna text him! Oh Eren! That’s brilliant!”  
He laughed nervously.  
“But what am I going to write?”  
 **Eren: Thanks for tonight. –Eren.**  
“No that sounds…so easy and unimaginative.”  
 **Eren: Hey it’s me, Eren. I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. If you weren’t there I think this guy would-**  
“That sounds even sillier.”  
 **Eren: Thanks for tonight. –Eren.** - ** _send-_**  
“Wait. Waaaaaaaaaaaaait. What did I do?”  
Eren screamed into himself and hid his face into the blanket.  
“I’m gonna die!I bet he doesn’t even like me!”  
 ** _*ring*_**  
Eren’s face turned white.  
“OMG he texted back.”  
 **Levi: Anytime. “**  
Does anytime mean that he’d do it again? Wait…Calm down, Eren. You act like a 12-year-old.”  
 ** _*ring*_**  
 **Levi: Are you seeing a doctor on Monday?**  
 **Eren: why? Im fine**  
 **Levi: You didn’t seem fine. Just do it, brat.**  
 **Eren: ok sir.**  
 **Levi: I hate it when people can’t write properly.**  
 **Eren: Im sorry.**  
 **Eren: * I’m**  
 **Levi: …**  
 **Eren: Are you enjoying your evening?**  
 **Levi: I’m already home. It got boring.**  
 **Eren: Yeah, because I wasn’t there, right? :D”**  
 **Levi: Yes.**  
Eren blushed.  
“Wait. What? Is he teasing me? Does he want to tease me? Is he serious? Did he think that I was serious?”  
 **Eren: Stop teasing me already.**  
 **Levi: I’m not teasing you.**  
Eren’s heart pounded loudly. Why? Why did Levi write something like that?  
 **Levi: I’m gonna go to bed now, sleep tight, Eren.**  
Calm down, Jaeger. _AND FUCKING STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!_ ”  
 **Eren: Goodnight.**  
He threw his mobile to the other end of his bed and grabbed his plush.  
“Stop teasing me already.” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm awful.  
> I try to update it more often but I think the chapters are gonna be shorter than they already are...  
> But hey: More updates haha :D
> 
> I wanna announce something but it's gonna be a pain for you all tbh :D  
> Oh wait..there are two BIG things coming up :3

“Does it hurt?” Eren’s doctor asked.  
“A little bit.”  
She nodded.  
“Every time I see you, Eren, you’re hurt. What do you always do?”   
The doctor was one of his dad’s friends.   
“To be honest: I don’t even know this myself. It seems like everywhere I go, somebody is waiting for me.”   
“Well, my child. Take care of yourself! Even though your wounds are not that severe you’ve got some bruised rips.”   
“YA I know. I’ve gotta take care of myself!” “Don’t be so cynical! Eren I know you since you’re a kid and I’m just wo-“  
“Worried I could get hurt. _I KNOW._ And I appreciate it. Really. But I can take care of myself. It just tried to protect my friend, you know. I’d rather get hurt than see my friends get hurt.”  
The doctor looked into Eren’s eyes.  
“You’re a kind person, Eren.”  
Eren smiled for once because it felt really good to hear something like that; something that really flattered him because it was honest.  
“So I’ll give you some pain killers, ok? And if the pain doesn’t go away within one or maximal two weeks come back.”   
”Thanks. I’ll do that!”  
The doctor gave him a little package of pain killers and as he went to the door and wanted to go, the doctor held his wrist.  
“Hey and…if you need somebody…You know that you can depend on me, right?”   
Eren swallowed.  
”Yeah, I know. Thank you, Miriam.”  
She nodded and smiled and let him go.  
After he went out of the room, he leaned against the wall.   
“Gosh.”  
He felt the darkness coming along, playing with his thoughts and turning everything into bad things.  
He ruffled through his hair and exhaled heavily.  
“Well at least there’s somebody.” He said to himself, knowing that he would never call her.  
He walked off and took the bus home.  
When he was at the doctors’ office he lied and said that he didn’t feel good because he had headaches so he could stay at home.  
Eren wasn’t really in the mood for school.  
His thoughts always got caught in their confusion and he couldn’t find a way out.  
On some days he even thought about dying.  
Not that he wanted to commit suicide.  
But he just wanted the pain that occurred when his mother died to end.  
They yelled at each other a lot but in the end she was his mother and he loved her very much.  
They were a little but happy family.  
But these times were over.  
He was sitting on a couch in an abandoned house which was too big for him, the walls were too loud and every time the clock moved forward he felt like he was losing time.  
“It’s ok. I just gotta be strong and endure this. And everything’s gonna be better.”  
Suddenly he remembered that he wanted to inform Levi about his visit at the doctors’.  
“Right. Here we go.”  
He got his phone out and started to text.  
 **Eren: Everything’s fine. The doctor said my ribs are bruised and she gave me some pain killers if it hurts.**  
Just some seconds later, he got a response.  
 **Levi: I’m glad to hear this.**  
Eren looked at his watch. It was 10 a.m.   
Ordinary people would be at work.   
What was Levi doing?  
 **Eren: Don’t you have to work?**  
 **Levi: I AM working.**  
 **Eren: Ok then.**  
 **Levi: What are you doing brat?**   
Brat, huh?  
 **Eren: I’m sitting on my couch…**  
 **Levi: Not going to school today?**  
 **Eren: No, not today. I don’t feel that good.**  
 **Levi: Want me to come over?**  
WAIT. WHAT?  
Eren didn’t know what to respond.  
Was it a joke?   
He wasn’t coming over, was he?  
 **Eren got all excited.**  
 **Eren: Well my house isn’t that tidy rn. But we could meet at a café or something. if you wanr.**  
 **Eren: * If you want**  
 **Levi: Ok then. Do you know the Zhiganshina Café?**  
 **Eren: Yes, I do.**  
 **Levi: Let’s meet there. In an hour. See you.**  
 **Eren: See you Was this a date?**  
 **Eren’s fingers were trembling.**   
“What am I going to wear now?”  
When Eren finally decided what to wear, a bit tighter, black jeans and some old band shirt, he took the bus to the café.   
He always tipped on his mobiles’ display because he was so nervous; are they just gonna sit there and drink coffee?   
The music didn’t really relax him.   
It rather made him even more nervous than he already was.  
“Ok, Eren. Just breathe.” He said to himself.  
Levi was already waiting at the entrance and was looking down to his mobile.  
“Hey, I’m sorry…did you have to wait long?” Levi was putting his mobile in his pocket and looked up to Eren.  
“No, not especially.”  
“Okay.”   
Silence.  
“Should we go inside?” Levi asked Eren, pointing at the café behind him.  
“Good idea.”  
 _“Oh fuck…I don’t have anything to talk about…That silence was so awkward…” Eren thought._


	7. Chapter 7

The little café was cozy and warm lights were filling the room with a comfortable atmosphere, which calmed Eren a bit down.  
They still didn’t know what to talk about but somehow, after some minutes the awkward silence turned into a pleasant silence, which affected both of them.   
While Eren looked out the window and wondered if Levi was calm below his surface a young waitress with long blonde hair came along and greeted them.   
She asked if she could take their orders and Levi said he’d drink a black coffee.  
When he asked Eren what he wanted Eren harrumphed and said he’d take a latte macchiato.  
The waitress nodded and smiled and went away.   
“It’s getting cold, huh?”, Eren said as he observed the grey streets filled with people.  
”Yeah…”  
“I’m excited for winter this year…”  
Levi smiled a bit and there it was: Eren’s heart jumped into every corner of his chest, leaving his eyes shiny and his mouth a bit open.  
His surprised expression turned into a warm smile.  
“E-Everything fine, brat?”  
Levi blushed.  
 ** _He blushed._**   
Again, Eren harrumphed and grinned.  
“Yes, it is.”  
“Sooo- here you go! Enjoy your drinks!”  
The blonde waitress interrupted this scene and left the two alone again.  
“Can I ask you something?”   
Eren looked down to the creamy surface of his coffee, when he looked up right into Levis sharp, grey eyes.  
“Sure.”  
“Why did you want to meet me?”  
Levi took a sip off his coffee and left his eyes closed for a little while.  
“Actually…”, he began and opened his eyes again.  
”Actually I wanted to see you again because I was worried about your health.   
You kind of seem like the underappreciated hero that says he isn’t hurt because he wants to be strong and cool.”  
“A- a hero?”  
”Did I stutter, brat?”   
“No… I just…Can’t believe someone would call me a hero.”   
Eren had to smile a bit and Levi was about to say something, but the shiny eyes Eren made was too beautiful.   
“Just trust me.”   
Levi said casually.   
“I will.”  
Now Levi was surprised.   
Why would anyone trust a guy he just met?   
A _stranger_ who didn’t even know him.   
Maybe he was a pervert or an asshole.   
“The coffee tastes good.”  
Eren said, still smiling his pleasant smile.   
Warm light surrounded him. Levi just wanted to touch this warm light; hoping that they would affect them more and more.  
“Yes. It does.”  
”Levi do you play some instrument?”  
Levi knitted his eyebrows for a second; that was a fast change of subject.  
“Actually I do. I play the violin.”  
”I guessed so.”  
”Why?”   
”Because I saw a violin case in your bedroom –“  
”Ah I see. So yeah; I do play the violin. Do you play any instruments?”   
Eren nodded.  
“I play guitar and the piano.”   
”Oh- really? The guitar suits you. But the piano…”   
”My mom wanted me to play. So I did.”   
Again silence.  
Eren took sips from his coffee and chafed his hand by holding the cup in his both hands.  
“Are you cold?”  
”Um- not in particular but my fingers are trembling.”  
Levi didn’t even hesitate to touch Eren- he held his fingertips in his hand stroked gently over his fingers.  
Eren trembled even more; he looked down to the dark brown table.  
After some minutes of intimacy Levi wanted to let Eren’s hand go but his motion froze, when he felt a gently squeeze.   
Levi’s eyes widened for a second but tightened his grasp again.  
He saw Eren blushing and had to look away because of his own embarrassment.  
“I’m – I’m sorry to...”  
”Don’t always apologize, Eren. It’s ok.”   
Eren didn’t know why but suddenly tears dropped out off his eyes.   
The back of his free hand hid his embarrassed mouth; a bit distorted because of his strong emotions.  
“Could you not look for a second? I’m actually quite embarrassed right now…”  
Levi nodded without noticing that the back of his free hand also hid his blushing cheeks and looked away.   
  
When Levi got home he sat down on his bed; the fresh and neat bedding was white and clear, not a trace of dirt.  
He was thinking about how Eren looked today.  
His main goal was to find out something about his family situation.  
But then he got caught in the moment and he totally forgot to ask him secretly.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing…”   
He said to himself.  
When he got up, he went to the violin case and opened it.   
The brightly polished wood didn’t have a scratch.   
He stroked over the expensive curves of the instrument and took it out when he was interrupted by the doorbell.   
He took the violin in and put it away, going to the door.  
“Hel-“  
“Hey big-bro!”, Isabel said with a huge smile. “Everything’s fine?”   
”Um –yes. Can I help you out or something?”  
”You can! Since you moved here we didn’t even do anything together!”   
”But Isabel we went to this disco don’t you remember?”  
”That doesn’t count since you got involved in this thing with this boy…what was his name again?”   
”Eren.”  
”Eren – see? So I thought that we could share a meal today! I invited Farlan too!”  
Levi didn’t want to do anything; the meeting with Eren was irascible.   
A little bit too much for his taste.   
“Don’t say no! Please I’m begging you!” Isabel did this on purpose; she knew that Levi couldn’t say no to her innocent smile.   
“OK, OK! But you’ll wash the dished afterwards. Deal?”  
”Okay, deal!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his friends are talking about Eren while Eren can't believe his ears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short scene after a long time :'D  
> I'm trying to write again since I got a new laptop ^^

„Say, Levi...“, Isabel started while she was cutting the carrots „why don't you invite this boy?“  
„Which boy do you mean?“, Levi asked as if he didn't know which boy Isabel was talking about.  
„The boy with the beautiful eyes! What was his name again?“ She held her hand to her chin, the knife still in her hand.   
„Eren.“, said Farlan serious and a bit tensed.   
Isabel looked at Farlan with her big eyes and was a bit irritated; why was his voice so serious?  
„Why should I?“ „Why not?“ „-Isabel!“ „Levi!“ She tried to imitate him.  
„Hey, Levi.“ By the sound of his voice, the both stopped teasing each other.  
„How old is he?“   
Levi looked to the side, trying not to look into Farlan's eyes because he knew he was right; Eren was way to young for him. His innocent eyes and his chaotic hair; some wisps lied awfully close to his eyes- he had to pull himself multiple times together not to stroke his hair out of his face.  
„He's 18.“   
„Do you even know anything about him? Where does he live, what it his profession - ?“  
„Farlan, stop it already!“, Isabel snapped. „You're not in a position to judge since it does not involve yourself. They'll get to know each other. And an age difference? Why not? Why does that even matter? Married couples often have a huge age difference and no-one cares- so why care if there are twelve years of a difference. I don't get it.“  
„I'm just saying that he has to be careful; you'll never know who'll get wind off that.“   
„Could you two stop fighting? We're here to cook and not to fuss around. Quit it already.“, Levi said cool.   
Both Farlan and Isabel stopped immediatly because the way Levi said it was suspicious; when he was thinking about something important he always had a cool head.   
„Oh by the way...where's Petra? I haven't seen her in a while...“   
Levi opened a bottle of whine. „She's still in our hometown.“  
Farlan nodded and bit his lower lip.

Eren was playing a game on his Xbox when the phone rang.   
„Oh my goooooood. Seriously?“, he said. „I'm in the middle of a game. Mikasa?“  
Mikasa sighed. „Alright.“ She stood up and went to the phone.   
„Hello, Jeager?“  
„Mikasa?“, a deep voice asked.   
Mikasa turned white.  
„Mikasa, who is it? Is it the pizza service? Don't tell me they forgot our order...“  
„Yes, he's here, Mister Jaeger.“


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren got a call from his Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Since I'm on vacation I had some time to write while everyone else was asleep.  
> Sadly our sweetest Ravioli didn't appear.
> 
> Tell me what you think :)

Eren's heart stopped.  
What? He couldn't believe what Mikasa just said.  
Thousand thoughts ran through his mind; thousand questions without any sigth of answers.  
His hands were trembling and his breathing became very irregular.  
„Mikasa...I...“ He put away his controller and stood up.  
Mikasa was worried and her eyes were narrowed. She didn't know what to do or what to say.  
Was this really happening?  
With shaking hands Eren held the telephone in his hands, slowly moving it to his left ear.  
„Hello?“  
„Eren?“  
„Yes?“  
„It's good to hear your voice again.“, said the voice on the telephone.  
Eren couldn't say anything; he was about to cry.  
„What do you want, Dad?“, he asked very faintly.  
„I knew you'd be angry with me.“, his dad said.  
Anger and rage ran through Eren's blood and everything within him seethed; all this disappointments these last weeks.  
„I'm not angry.“, Eren said with a cool voice; he tried to oppress his temporary hatred for this man.  
„I don't have that much time to be honest, but I wanted to make sure that you're at least okay and safe so that I could sleep calmer.“  
„So that's what you want; you just want to sleep; you don't want to carry this bad conscience around. That's very reassuring to hear that my father just left without any explanation; that he left his only son and didn't care about this.“  
„Eren...“, Mister Jaeger could hear that Eren was hurt; he knew his son and that he was disappointed and felt left alone.  
„No, not 'Eren'. You could've cared for me and you should have because I don't have anybody. Remember? - Mom's dead.“  
Mister Jaeger didn't say anything for a short moment. The painful memory of Carla Jaeger lept through his head.  
„I'm sorry, Eren.“  
Eren was shocked. His dads' voice was broke. It sounded so real. So hurt and painful.  
Eren didn't notice that Mikasa laid a hand on his back, her chin on his shoulder.  
She stroked his back.  
„I hate that you always do that, Dad. I really, really hate it.“, Eren said quietly.  
„I know. But Eren...you're everything I got left. If you were to hate me... I don't know what I would do.“  
„Dad, where are you? Why did you leave?“  
He wanted to ask so many questions but he was unable to form just a single word.  
„I'm afraid I can't tell you. See, Eren...I'm not leaving you. I'm just temporarily gone.“  
„What do you mean? Why can't you just tell me?“  
„I could endanger you and that's something I will not do. Never.“  
„But are you coming back? Can I join you?“  
Eren was sure that he could see Grisha smiled at the other end of the telephone.  
„Eren, listen. It's dangerous. But let me tell you something: I'd never leave my son. Never. You are my family. You're everything I have. And I will always love you, got that?“  
Eren nodded and added a „Yes“.  
„I gotta stop now, Eren.“  
„Alright. And Dad?“  
„Yes?“  
„Please come back soon.“  
Grisha didn't say anything for a moment. „I love you, Eren.“  
„I love you, too, Dad.“  
He hung up and Mikasa looked up at him.  
He nodded and tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
„I'm sorry.“, he whispered into her ear.  
She embraced him while silent tears fell down.  
She wanted to ask if he was fine, but he obviously wasn't fine.  
After a while, he got out of her embrace and sat down.  
„He couldn't tell me where he is.“, Eren began.  
„Okay.“  
„But he said that he'd never leave me alone.“  
Mikasa held Eren's hand and interwinded his with hers; she wanted him to feel stronger.  
„It was good to hear his voice. But I still don't know why, where and when.“  
„I'm sure Grisha will return anytime soon.“  
„Yeah – that's for sure.“ He smiled faintly.  
Mikasa stood up and went into the kitchen.  
He'd return, right? He would come back soon and that's what was left of his family would be untied again, right?  
Eren tried to believe his own thoughts but why did it feel more like a good bye?


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later

Eren was sitting in the yard of his house, drinking lemonade with a blanket warming him up because it was still quite cold outside.  
„Hey Eren, are you coming? I just made dinner.“, Mikasa said.   
„On my way.“  
After Eren got that call from his father, he seemed relieved.   
Mikasa thought about him a lot these past days.  
After he hung up they went to bed; Mikasa was staying for while because she was worried about Eren and she thought he needed someone to lean on.  
And he was very thankful. It was reassuring that Mikasa was always there; her presence was soothing.   
„Does Armin want to join?“, she asked.  
„I'm not entirely sure. He has a lot to do- college applications and stuff.“  
The doorbell rang.   
Eren went to the door and saw Armins angel face right before his eyes.  
„Speak of the devil.“  
„Am I late?“, Armin asked concernd.  
„Nah. Mikasa just told me to get up. Come on, get in.“  
Armin stepped over the threshold and got in.

„When do you start working, Levi?“, Farlan asked while he was making dinner.  
„I'm starting next Monday.“  
„Alright.“  
Levi wore a dark jumper and dark jeans.   
„You look like some punk in high school, ya know?“, Farlan said, making fun of his best friend.   
Levi glared at him. „When's Isabel coming?“  
„I don't know. I called her an hour ago but it seemed she was busy.“  
„Ah. Shall we begin without her then?“  
Farlan hunched his shoulders. „I don't know. It could take a while...“  
„Well then let's eat.“  
„Let's eat.“  
„Do you know when Petra is coming back?“  
„Nah.“  
„Did you two have a fight?“  
„Why are you asking?“  
„You didn't talk about her and it assumed you faught over someth-“  
„She just called me today and we talked. She said she was busy working.“  
„Are you sure that you and her are -“  
„Farlan. It kinda sounds like you don't like her.“  
„You know that's not true but I'm still a bit concerned.“  
„You don't have to.“  
The doorbell rang.  
„Coming!“, Levi said loud and rushed to the door to escape this strange conversation.  
Farlan never said something against Petra directly but he always felt a bit uneasy about her. 

„You got a phonecall from who?“, Armin asked shocked and incredulous.  
„You heard right. I got a phonecall from Dad.“  
Armin glanced to Mikasa, who sat right next to him. Her face told him that he heard right.  
„What did he say? What did he want? Why did he go and -“  
„Woah wait. He didn't say that much.“  
„What do you mean?“  
„Well...“ Eren said, putting his right hand in his neck. „He just said that he was sorry and he didn't want to leave me behind.“  
„But he didn't tell you a reason?“  
„No. He just said that he doesn't want to endanger me, so he wouldn't say where he is.“  
Armin narrowed his eyes and looked stressed.  
„That sounds...weird.“  
„I know.“  
„Do you think that something could've happened?“  
„I believe something happened. Otherwise he wouldn't have left alone.“  
„You're right. Grisha is not a person like that.“  
Eren nodded in agreement.  
„But still, Eren...this sounds suspicious. Aren't you worried?“  
„I am. But still... That's something I'm holding onto. Even though it does matter, of course, where he is and why he left but I'm just so happy that he contacted me and informed me of his condition. When he just left everything could've happened to him without me noticing.“  
Armin understood Eren's despair but he knew that he was still hurt inside and that he was anxious about his father never coming back.  
Mikasa also noticed that Eren was desperately clinging onto this little piece of evidence his father gave him.  
„Are you sure that you won't contact the police or something?“  
„And what are they gonna do? He left me a letter and he even called me. He's an adult. No one will care if an adult just abandoned his family.“  
„But maybe Connie could ask his fathe-“  
„Armin! I know you're just trying to help me but...I don't think this will work.“  
Armin was silent for a moment and searched for the right words to say because he noticed Eren was stubborn and very convinced; he didn't want to hear anything about this.  
„Alright...But Eren?“  
„Yes?“  
„Be careful.“  
Eren stared on is plate; the food Mikasa made didn't taste good anymore but he didn't want them both to notice so he just loaded a fork full of spaghettis and put it in his mouth.  
„I know.“


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
> just read

 

„Yeah. I'm gonna pick you up just call me, okay?“

„Alright. I'll call, baby.“  
Levi hung up.  
The thought of Petra being around again was a bit strange.  
He hadn't really thought about her either because he was busy getting ready for his new work- and a pair of bright green eyes was distracting him all day long.  
At least he wouldn't be alone in this huge apartment anymore.  
When Levi was brewing some fresh coffee, his phone vibrated and he was sure it was Petra, telling him he should pick her up.  
But surprisingly it wasn't her.  
**Eren: Hey what are you doing?**  
Levi thought about answering later but then he remembered that Petra would be there tonight, so he started typing.  
**Levi: Just brewing some coffee and you?**  
**Eren: I'm doing nothing – wanna hang out?**  
He thought again and looked at his watch. He did have time...  
**Levi: Do you want to come over? Oh but by the way...I don't have much time.**  
**Eren: Yeah that's fine with me. I'm coming over then.**  
  
Erens hands were shaking again; he was so nervous about seeing him again; his sharp, grey eyes and this beautiful raven hair, falling elegantly in his face, surrounding its nice and graceful face.  
He could still feel Levis hand on his, how his hand caressed him softly and tender, as if Eren would break into million tiny pieces if he touched him too coarse.

„Alright then, Jaeger, let's go.“  
Eren stood up and got his usual pair of jeans out, which had the color of light denim and a white and black baseball shirt – overhead this a plain H&M hoodie with zipper in a foresty color.  
He ruffled through his hair with his hands and looked into the mirror.  
„Just calm down. Everything's fine.“  
When he left the house, he texted Mikasa that he wouldn't be there for some hours and she didn't ask where he was going which was a relief because Mikasas interventions were hours _long_.  
As he got on the bus and drove to Levis apartment, he listened to old music he found on his iPod just some days ago.  
The scenery did change a lot because the bus was driving a long way round – which was calming him down because he had time to prepare mentally before he saw him.  
Minutes before he arrived he texted him that he'd be there in another 5 minutes and Levi didn't text back. As he walked from the bus stop to his apartment Eren rolled up his sleeves and ruffled through his hair again.  
He took a deep breath and rang the bell.  
Levi opened the door and sized him up. Green suited him.  
He _did_ notice that Levi examined him and got a lot more nervous than he already was.  
„Come in.“  
Eren followed Levi into his apartment and stared into Levis back.  
His shoulder blades were peering through his white shirt, which was pouched into his black jeans.  
It did surprise him that Levi dressed so fancy even though he was just at home.  
„I made coffee. Do you want some?“, Levi asked and turned to him.  
Eren was startled when he saw Levi looking into his eyes. He felt to caught.  
„Er- yes, thank you.“ Levi turned around again and went into the kitchen.  
„You can go into the living room already.“, he said.  
„Alright.“ Eren doffed his shoes off before entering the living room and sat down on the elegant, black leather couch.

He felt a bit uneasy, as he interwined his both hands and peered through the room.  
„Here's your coffee.“, Levi said, handing him over a big, white mug with black coffee. „I didn't know if you want sugar and milk, so...“, he said as he glanced over to the tablet in his other hand.  
„Ah- thanks.“  
Levi layed the tablet on the couch table down and sat across the table, right opposite to Eren.  
The mood was a bit stiff; Eren searched for some topics he could talk about, but he was sure that Levi wasn't interested in his school.

„Just tell me already.“, Levi suddenly said.  
„Huh?“  
„Your eyes tell me you want to talk about something.“  
Eren was about to take a sip from his coffee but stopped surprised after Levi just read his expression.  
„Um... It's not that.. I don't want to bother you with -“  
„Just tell me.“  
Levi looked Eren straight into his green eyes.  
His eyes were piercing Erens shyness.  
„If you're really ok with it...Well...I don't know how to start to be honest...“  
„We still have a bit time.“, Levi said, taking a sip from his bitter beverage.  
„So...apparently my dad just contacted me.“  
Levi seemed not to be bothered by this tiny piece of imformation because he didn't react in any way.  
„What did he say?“ It was just a feeling but Levi seemed to be avoiding eye contact.  
„He said that he didn't leave me because he hates me or anything.“  
„And why did he leave you then?“

„Well...“ Eren got nervous and looked to the side. „He said he couldn't tell me.“  
„Uh-huh. Say, Eren...“  
„Yeah?“  
_„How do you feel?“_  
Eren put his mug onto the table and sat back, still looking awkwardly to the side.  
„Er- I...Hm... I don't know. I'm okay.“  
Levis eyes narrowed. „You don't have to pretend you're fine.“  
„I know. It's just-“  
„You're hurt because he couldn't tell you the truth. You don't really belive him to come back one day.“  
„How can you tell?“  
„Your eyes are telling me.“  
Levi stood up and sat down next to him.  
„It's ok if you aren't fine with the situation – who would be? It's just natural.“  
„But I feel so guilty for not trusting him.“  
„You shouldn't. After all, you're his only son – why wouldn't he tell you?“  
„He said that he didn't want to put me in danger and that he'll come back. But this words are just so...unreal and I can't believe them. It's more like he just said that to make me shut up and I'm so angry at him.“ When he said this, he looked to Levi, who was staring into his eyes with narrowed eyes.   
In a blink of a moment, Levi pulled Erens hair closer to his face and _kissed_ him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IT HAPPENED :D   
> I published something again :)  
> Hope you all like it <3

Eren was speechless; Levis lips on his; a sweet and soft sensation.  
His pulse rose and his finger began to tremble again.  
He placed his left hand on Levis jaw and kissed him back. Levis long fingers ran through his hair and their kisses became more passionate than before.  
Just when he felt Levis point of tongue Levi stopped kissing him suddenly.  
His phone was vibrating and a sweet melody was getting of his mobile.  
Levi still looked Eren into his eyes and anwered the call.  
„Yes? Yes I'm coming. Yeah, see you later.“ Levi hung up. „I...er...I gotta go.“  
This was the first time Eren saw Levi bewildered- it was kinda cute.  
Eren chuckeled. Levis mouth opened, but he blushed and turned away from him, so that Eren couldn't see his face anymore.  
„Wait!“, Eren stood up, grasping his wrist. „Let me see.“  
Levis cheeks were still a bit flushed, but he looked into Erens eyes.  
Eren let go of his wrist and places his hands on Levis cheeks. His breath was just as Levis; unsteady and unregular but it felt so good.  
While Levi was still confused about his own actions, Eren took the courage and kissed him. 

After Eren let go off Levi, he got into his shoes again and left.  
He felt like he was part of an adventure. He never experiened anything like this.  
Did they really kiss?  
-Yes, they did. Eren still had this bitter coffee taste in his mouth.  
Why did Levi kiss him?  
He was happy about his why indeed?  
When he got in the bus and took out his phone to check if anyone texted him he kinda waited for Levi to write, but this didn't happen.  
After he kissed him so suddenly, Levi just stood there, looking confused and a bit starteled.  
What did he think of his kiss? Did he like it?  
When he got on the bus, he took out his phone, waiting for a message. He waited for Levi to write- he didn't even know why.  
Erens' kiss probably did confuse Levi- he just stood there like he was glued to the spot and in the next moment Eren was gone.  
His home was serene. And even though his home was never really messy, everytime he got home from Levi he felt this unbelievable urge to clean everything from the scratch.  
This was because Levis apartment was always tidy and neat. It was small but gallant and subtle. It was just like him. While he was sitting on the couch, thinking about the kiss he looked out the window, observing the swallows flying around.  
What should he do now?  
Maybe he should update Mikasa on his well-being since she was worried about him. He decided on writing her a message, saying that he would go to school tomorrow.

„Levi, is everything alright?“  
Petras tubby eyes were looking at him while she was stroking lovlingly across his naked chest.  
„Why are you asking?“  
She didn't say anything for a moment, took a deep breath and fell silent again.  
„Every single time we talked on the phone...you were so... distant. As if we were strangers. And I'm afraid of that.“  
This time Levi was the one not saying anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's getting hot and WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEE F???

Monday

The next day Eren woke up by the alarm getting off. 'It is way too early for this...', he thought, while rubbing his sleep out of his eyes.  
The clock said 6:30 am when he fell asleep again. One hour later, about thirty minutes too late for him to get everything done in the morning, he woke up again, panickally staring at his phone.  
„Oh my god why didn't anyone say something?“ He looked a bit confused. „Who am I even talking to...? Well...nevermind.“  
He got up, took a shower and tried to catch the next bus, which he actually got.  
When he got off the bus and hurried into his classroom, his classmates were looking at him quite amused; his hair was still damp and he ran the last meters to school in order to be on time.  
„Eren!“, Mikasa said and looked at him a bit baffled. „Oh hey...I'm a bit late-“ The school bell rang.  
Mikasa smiled. „Where's Armin?“ „He's got the first two hours off due some club activities.“ „Ah I see. Say, why is everyone so tense today?“ Taking a look into the class, their classmates weren't chatting how they used to and Eren thought there might be some rumors about him. It was quiet and you could only hear some voices. „Ah I guess you wouldn't know- the new teacher will be here soon. It's our first lesson with him.“ „Why do we get a new teacher?“ Mikasa was about to answer, when the remaining chatterin pupils fell silent.  
Eren looked into Mikasas eyes, slowly getting wider. He was a bit confused, but turned around and saw- 

Levi. He was wearing a white shirt, buttoned up, leaving the first button opened, which was tucked into his black suit pants and neat black loafers.  
He was writing his name – Levi Rivaille- on the blackboard and then turned in front of class.  
„So. I'm Dr. Rivaille and I will teach you English Literature. My other subjects are drama and music, but those are not relevant for you. I'm actually a college professor and graduated from Harvard University, majoring in English. I teached in Harvard for about 5 years. Soo...let's see. I looked into your previous teachers' notes and I think we'll do some things a bit different. To give you an idea what you'll be learning this year, I'll write everything on board. After that we'll check attendance. Any questions?“  
The whole class was silent, probably because they were intimidated by his authority. Even though he didn't try to show himself off.  
He wrote onto the board, a packed timetable of the eras of literature. But Eren couldn't concentrate.  
What was going on? Why was Levi his teacher? And why didn't he notice him? He looked at the class several times. Was he just ignoring him?  
„Attendance. Please listen carefully.“  
He started off with the first names and Eren got nervous. -Why? Why him? What did he do wrong in this first stages of life that god himself placed this burden onto him?  
„Eren Jaeger.“  
Was it the time when Mikasa, Eren and Armin played in his garden and didn't do what his mother was-  
„Eren Jaeger?“ Mikasa nudged his back.  
„Ah- I'm here.“ Levi nodded and checked his name off the list.  
He continued with the names and Eren was panicking again. Now he defenitely noticed. He couldn't deny that.  
After the bell rang, the pupils got off their seats and got louder.  
„Eren Jaeger!“ The class fell silent again and Eren gulped nervously. „Would you come here for a second?“  
Eren stood up, turning towards Mikasa for a second. She was icebound.  
„Um- yeah what is it?“, he asked when he was in front of the class.  
„Just follow me to the teachers room.“ Eren nodded and did was Levi was saying.  
For the first meters, they didn't talk, nor looked at each other.  
When they were going into the teachers and information department, Levi unlocked the little literature library and got in.  
Eren followed him and looked around the room awkwardly, while Levi was locking the door.  
Levi turned around and looked into his eyes.  
„Hey, Levi- I didn't know. I'm so sorry but I won't tell any-“  
He was stopped by Levis lips. He was kissing him passionately, his hands on Erens jaw. Eren got a bit weak by this and felt kissed by a god.  
His fingers were trembling and he felt a hot sensation, running through his body. He couldn't think clearly- because Levis tongue played with his and he lost himself. When Levi didn't stop he could feel how the blood was rushing through his body and he was so turned on, that he needed to stop kissing him, turning his blushed face away from him. „Why-“  
„Ah...I'm...“ Eren looked onto the ground, very embarrassed.  
Levi grinned a bit sadistically and placed his hand on Erens crotch, while moving up and down.  
Eren bit his lips and was breathing irregular, his penis became harder, each time Levi moved his hands. „Oh god.“, Eren said in a raspy voice, looking to the ceiling of the room.  
Right when the thought it wouldn't take much more to cum, Levi stopped and kissed him.  
„That's all for today, Eren. You'll be my literature boy, right?“  
Eren saw his grey eyes, amusement was shining through. But he was still embarrassed that he got such a reaction, being stimulated by Levi. „Yeah...“ „Good boy. Wait for me here next time before class.“  
Eren nodded, while Levi unlocked the door and waited for Eren to leave.  
When he got off the department, he stood in front of it, a bit lost in thoughts.  
What did just happen?


End file.
